Abstract In the supplement we propose to partner with the ENIGMA APOE2 working group, led by Paul Thompson, to uncover the structural and functional network changes associated with the protective factor of apolipoprotein variant ?2, which occurs in approximately 8% of the population. We will also evaluate the relationship of brain measure to apathy and anhedonia within each APOE variant (which has also shown to be protective against mood disorders) and identify common and unique aspects in our mental illness cohorts. To do this we will develop a decentralized statistical testing framework for decentralized multivariate analysis with group independent component analysis (ICA) and also an enhanced data fusion approach. This will enable us to evaluate, in thousands of individuals, the unique structural and functional signatures of individuals with the protective APOE variant and the profiles of negative symptoms and their relationship to profiles of these symptoms in mental illness assessed within the parent R01.